Airplane
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: C'était une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal! Cette bataille entre Alfred et lui n'était qu'un jeu : il ne lui avait cassé qu'une jambe, non? C'était sa façon de s'amuser. Pour Ivan, se battre était une chose normale.
1. Chapter 1

Le jeune homme fixait le groupe de personnes qui se tenait en face de lui. Chacun d'eux évitaient soigneusement son regard, s'attardant sur de nombreuses choses futiles. Le principal concerné, l'adolescent qui se trouvait seul face à cette petite assemblée, semblait confus, ce qui semblait irriter le porte parole du groupe.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, da?

Il pencha sa tête vers la gauche, accentuant la visibilité de son incompréhension. Quelques-uns se mirent à trembler, ils avaient peur du russe. Lui qui disait des choses si horribles mais qui pouvait avoir l'air si innocent à la fois, lui avec sa manie de remplacer ses oui par des da. Un blond aux yeux verts s'avança doucement, malgré tout, il semblait très mal à l'aise d'exprimer aussi clairement son opinion au russe.

-Ivan, nous avons décidé que… que pour le moment, nous devions prendre un peu de recul, dit-il tout bas avec un léger tremblement au fond de sa voix. Tu as fait des choses, quelques peu déplacées et nous n'avons pas beaucoup apprécié.

Les yeux violets de celui-ci s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal! Cette bataille entre Alfred et lui n'était qu'un jeu : il ne lui avait cassé qu'une jambe, non? C'était sa façon de s'amuser. Pour Ivan, se battre était une chose normale.

-Vous m'abandonnez? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Les autres adolescents se mirent à trembler, espérant qu'Ivan n'éclate pas devant eux. Ça n'arrivait que très rarement mais quand le russe était en colère, il était extrêmement dangereux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un surveillant éducateur s'occupait de lui.

-Non, Ivan. C'est juste que…

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, créant une distance entre le russe et lui. Malgré tout, Ivan paraissait innocent mais il n'était pas dupe. Il ne se rendait compte des conséquences de ses actes qu'après les avoir commises. Il était très impulsif. Mais ça, c'était une chose qu'Ivan ne savait pas.

-Non, Arthur. Tout va bien.

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta les adolescents. Essuyant le visage avec la manche de son uniforme scolaire en se demandant d'où cette eau pouvait provenir, Ivan sortit du bâtiment et quitta le terrain de l'école. Il ne se sentait pas très en forme pour suivre les cours des périodes à venir. Pourtant, il allait devoir revenir plus tard pour prendre son autobus. Le jeune homme vivait avec ses deux sœurs dans une maison de campagne, quelque peu éloignée de l'établissement. À quatre heure et demie pile, il fut de retour et assis à sa place dans le véhicule jaune. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir, un jeune chinois monta à bord. Un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Bonjour, Ivan. Dit-il avec joie. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, aru.

Le russe l'ignora, blessant le pauvre jeune homme. Ivan savait bien que Yao était très gentil, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise la même chose qu'aux autres. Peut-être qu'il devait le laisser tranquille pendant quelques jours. C'est à ce moment même que la petite sœur d'Ivan, Natalia, monta dans l'autobus. Elle avait un air menaçant peint sur le visage et fixait Yao qui tentait toujours de converser avec son très cher frère. La jeune femme était obsédée par l'idée de se marier avec lui, ou encore de ne faire qu'un avec lui. C'est pourquoi elle était très possessive et traitait le chinois comme une vulgaire tache de graisse qui aurait abimé sa plus belle robe de soirée.

-Yao devrait laisser Ivan tranquille. Dit-elle sombrement en s'asseyant à ses côté.

Le pauvre garçon se recroquevilla dans son siège, se retournant pour fixer les élèves qui se rendaient à leur autobus. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les deux russes ne quittent leurs sièges et se rendent chez eux.

-xxx-

Ce soir là, Ivan était seul. Il fixait les murs de sa chambre avec attention, comme s'il tentait de se projeter dans l'image qui y était peinte. Sa sœur ainé avait fait prendre vie un magnifique champ de tournesols sur les quatre murs, auparavant vierge de toute beauté. Les grandes fleurs dorées lui rappelaient les yeux de Yao, pétillants de joie, qui lui remontaient le moral à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il devait tout de même être terrifié par ses airs intimidants.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, da. Murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir une étendue de neige. Ivan soupira en voyant les gros flocons tomber doucement devant le carré de verre. Il ouvrit celle-ci, observant le ciel noir du début du mois de décembre. Il faisait très froid ce soir là, il y avait une petite brise. Le russe fixait un avion qui traversait le ciel en souhaitant qu'elle puisse l'aider. Comme les étoiles filantes.

-Tant pis.

Il enfila son plus long et plus chaud manteau, agrippa son long foulard blanc et sauta par la fenêtre. Il atterrit avec légèreté et souplesse sur le tapis de neige formé par les derniers flocons tombés sur une couche de glace. Il devait s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible, tout oublier serait même mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Il devait absolument continuer, il s'était promis de ne pas arrêter, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Son corps était vide d'énergie, il avait faim, il avait soif et il était fatigué. La fraicheur du soleil levant n'arrangeait en rien les choses et le fait d'avoir trop marché non plus. Le russe s'installa sous un grand paravent bleu qui le protégerait des flocons qui tombaient abondamment sur lui depuis des heures. Sa main glacée plongea dans la poche de son manteau, atteignant son téléphone portable. Doucement, il l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Vérifiant s'il n'avait pas reçut d'appel, il appuya sur une série de touches pour avoir accès à ses contacts.

Il n'avait que trois numéro dans son répertoire. Celui de sa maison, qui pour lui était très important s'il avait besoin de sa grande sœur. Le 911, parce que sa grande sœur avait insisté pour qu'il l'ait toujours en cas de besoin. Et finalement, le numéro de téléphone de Yao.

-Peut-être que finalement, il n'est pas comme eux. Pensa Ivan.

Il sélectionna le numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille, attendant patiemment que le chinois décroche. Il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix enjoué et affectueuse, parfois grondante quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide ou même timide quand il disait quelque chose. Un jour, Ivan avait entendu le surveillant éducateur parler avec son professeur d'histoire, prétendant que Yao avait une très bonne influence sur lui. Ivan n'avait rien compris mais il était très fier d'être l'ami du chinois, il l'admirait beaucoup. Mais ses espoirs furent vint alors qu'il entendait le répondeur du téléphone s'activer. La voix de Yao, oui, il l'entendait mais ce n'était pas pour lui répondre.

-Lui aussi il me laisse seul? Pensa-t-il, blessé.

Avec la force du désespoir, il se leva et laissa tomber le téléphone dans la neige. Il n'en avait plus besoin, personne ne le rappellerait de toute façon. Il avança, pas à pas dans la neige. Ne laissant derrière lui que ses traces de pas et son téléphone.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers midi, l'appareil qui se trouvait encore dans la neige se mit à sonner. Mais Ivan n'était pas là pour répondre, sa boite de message s'enclencha donc. À l'autre bout du fil, on pouvait entendre un Yao très inquiet qui parlait. Mais les gens qui marchaient dans la rue ne daignaient prendre le téléphone et répondre.

_-Bonjour, Ivan? C'est Yao. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais n'y où tu te trouves, aru, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu reviennes à l'école, aru. Je m'inquiète et je ne trouve pas normal que tu t'absentes aussi longtemps. Reviens nous vite, même Alfred tenait à te voir, il est revenu avec des béquilles, tu sais? Et bien, rappelle-moi vite, aru. Tu me manques beaucoup… _

Mais personne ne l'entendait. 


End file.
